fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Mordecai/Supports
With Ilyana C Support *'Ilyana:' Ah... *'Mordecai:' You look sickly. *'Ilyana:' I... I...know you... *'Mordecai:' I am Mordecai. You are Ilyana. We have not met. *'Ilyana:' You're right... I keep to myself, mostly... Even though we're on the same side, I'm often forgotten. Ahhh... Whoa... *'Mordecai:' Mmm? What is wrong? *'Ilyana:' I'm... I'm sorry. I got a little dizzy, there. Don't worry about it. It happens all the time. *'Mordecai:' Hmmm... You are skinny. Even for a beorc. Can you fight? *'Ilyana:' I can... Somehow. *'Mordecai:' But you are as thin as a paper. Won't the enemy tear you to shreds? *'Ilyana:' There's nothing I can do about my size. When that happens... I'm ready... *'Mordecai:' Grrr... I don't like the sound of that. Stay close to my side. I will keep your skinny beorc body safe. *'Ilyana:' R-really? Thank you, Mordecai. B Support *'Mordecai:' Urrrrggh! *'Ilyana:' Hello, Mordecai. Wow, are you carrying all those crates by yourself? That's incredible! *'Mordecai:' Grrrrr! Count on me for a strong back and a pair of paws. Uuuuuurrrrrrffffff! These are the last ones. *'Ilyana:' How can you carry all those at once? I could never do that. *'Mordecai:' Eat big meals and get meat on your bones. Then you can lift crates like me. *'Ilyana:' I would love to eat big meals... But I can't. Because...well... I have no money... That's why I faint all the time. *'Mordecai:' Mmm? You go hungry because you don't have money for food? That shames us all. It will end now. Take my gold... Go! Feast! Eat as much as you want. Become fat and happy, little beorc. *'Ilyana:' Really? Are you...sure? *'Mordecai:' Yes. *'Ilyana:' Anything? Anything at all? *'Mordecai:' I would not lie to a hungry beorc. *'Ilyana:' Thank you, Mordecai... I don't know what to say... You're like an angel. *'Mordecai:' Me? No...stop. You embarrass me. A Support *'Ilyana:' Thank you for your generosity the other day, Mordecai... Nobody has ever done anything like that for me... *'Mordecai:' Do not thank me. We are friends. But you ate like a starved bear! A dozen of me could not eat that much mutton stew! *'Ilyana:' The food was delicious. I could have eaten more! *'Mordecai:' I would feed you again, but you ate through all my beorc money. Where do you put all that food? *'Ilyana:' Well...in my stomach... *'Mordecai:' You are like the furry little squirrels that live with us in the woods. Always stuffing food in their mouths. Half beorc, half squirrel. That's you. *'Ilyana:' Haha! Maybe you're right! Squirrels, huh? That's cute. *'Mordecai:' So...when do you hibernate? *'Ilyana:' Hibernate? I don't hibernate! With Mist C Support *'Mist:' Oh, no! Come back here, you! *'Mist:' Hm. Where did that thing go? I could have sworn it fell around here somewhere... *'Mordecai:' Looking for this? *'Mist:' Wow! M-Mordecai... You scared me. *'Mordecai:' I am sorry to frighten you. I found this. Is it something you lost? *'Mist:' Oh, I... Yes, that's... Some of my clothes were drying on the line, and a breeze carried one of my scarves away... Thank you, Mordecai. *'Mordecai:' You are welcome. *'Mist:' Uh... Mordecai? *'Mordecai:' Yes? *'Mist:' Oh, uh... Well... I'm sorry; it's nothing. *'Mordecai:' If you say so. I will take my leave of you now. *'Mist:' Ahhh... What's wrong with me? I can't believe I couldn't do it. Why can't I be more like Ike? He's so casual, so calm all the time. I can't keep panicking like that. B Support *'Mist:' Hello, Mordecai! *'Mordecai:' You are quite an energetic girl, are you not? *'Mist:' Yep! I'm in a good mood today. *'Mordecai:' I am glad to hear it. *'Mist:' Well, I like to think I have a cheery disposition. I don't like to be a Complainy Janey, you know? Ha ha... Um... And I like cooking, too. Oh, but I'm not so good at sewing, but my mother was. *'Mordecai:' Is that so. *'Mist:' And... And... Um... I forgot what else I was going to say. Um, er... Uh... *'Mordecai:' Mist. You must breathe. *'Mist:' ...HAAAAAA! Whew! Sorry! I'm better now... *'Mordecai:' You are nervous. You have not spoken to many laguz before. I can tell. But in your heart, you are trying to be my friend. That much is clear to me. Most clear. *'Mist:' ... *'Mordecai:' Do not be nervous. In time, we will grow to be friends. To speak true, Mordecai feels as nervous as you do. *'Mist:' Oh, Mordecai... Yes... Thank you. I feel a lot better now, kind of. You're right. I shouldn't try so hard, should I? *'Mordecai:' Graow. A Support *'Mist:' Oh, Mordecai. Is something wrong? *'Mordecai:' Have you seen your brother, Mist? *'Mist:' Oh, he's with Titania and others. But I think he'll be here soon. *'Mordecai:' Ah. Do you...and your brother get along well? *'Mist:' I think so... I mean, just about as well as any brother and sister do, you know? *'Mordecai:' Ike is a good beorc. He was kind to me, even though we had just met. He is a beorc, but I feel for him as though he is a brother laguz. *'Mist:' Ha ha ha. Yeah, he always has been a little weird, hasn't he? *'Mordecai:' Is that so? It does not matter. I am fond of Ike. Mist... I do not want you to laugh, but I would like to tell you something. *'Mist:' What's that? *'Mordecai:' When I returned your scarf, my hand was shaking with fear. *'Mist:' You? Were scared? *'Mordecai:' Yes. I was afraid that I made you afraid. I was afraid that you would run. I...was afraid. *'Mist:' Wow... I didn't know that. Tee hee. It IS kind of funny. You and I have a lot in common, don't you think? *'Mordecai:' Yes. We share much between us. With Stefan C Support *'Mordecai:' Stefan! Here you are. *'Stefan:' Yeah... *'Mordecai:' Do you still want to hear about Gallia? There are many things I can tell you. *'Stefan:' I was wondering... Do you like Gallia, Mordecai? *'Mordecai:' I do. Gallia is a good country. Strong. Plentiful. Very good for me and for my friends. *'Stefan:' It is, huh? *'Mordecai:' And do you like Begnion? *'Stefan:' I detest it. *'Mordecai:' Detest? I do not know this word. *'Stefan:' Then you're lucky. Sometimes, being ignorant can be a blessing. *'Mordecai:' Ignorant? ...I have a difficult time with beorc words. They are strange to me. B Support *'Mordecai:' Stefan! *'Stefan:' What is it, Mordecai? You seem upset. *'Mordecai:' Detest means hatred. Ignorant means dumb. Why do you hate your country? Why do you insult me? *'Stefan:' You've been studying? Impressive. Listen, I didn't mean to say you were dumb. I just meant that sometimes, it's better not to know some things... Like what it means to hate... *'Mordecai:' Stefan, you do not answer my questions. *'Stefan:' Since you've been studying so much, I've got another thing for you to look up. I'm one of the Branded. Perhaps that will explain why I detest my country and why ignorant laguz detest me. *'Mordecai:' Laguz...hate you? Because you are... branded? Stefan, your words confuse me. A Support *'Mordecai:' Stefan... *'Stefan:' Have you found your answer? *'Mordecai:' You are one of the Branded. You are the child of beorc and laguz. *'Stefan:' I believe so, at least. My proof is this mark upon my forehead. *'Mordecai:' ... *'Stefan:' You don't need to talk to me if you're afraid. Now that you know what I am, I make you uncomfortable, don't I? *'Mordecai:' I am unsure. A legend in Gallia speaks of the parentless. They are bad omens. When a parentless one comes into being, a century of destruction follows... *'Stefan:' Yes, that's it. The laguz do call us that. "Parentless," as if to deny our heritage. As if to deny that we are their kin. That's how the laguz treat us—as if we should never have been born. The beorc may tremble when they see the brands we bear, but at least they do not deny that we share blood. That is why so many of the Branded hate the laguz—because they have rejected our very existence. *'Mordecai:' But how? How is it that you came to be? Laguz and beorc are different. They cannot bear children. This is how Ashera has made our world... It is her law. *'Stefan:' I don't know. The laguz tribes cannot interbreed, I know that much. However, it seems possible, though rare, for a child to be born to beorc and laguz parents. But once the bloodlines have mingled, the trace of it can remain hidden for countless generations. Have I violated the goddess's laws? Have my parents? No. Whatever happened was done by some forgotten ancestor. My parents are beorc, as were their parents before them. I do not know who is responsible for what I am. But now, after many generations, their sin has appeared in me. I bear no guilt, but the badge of impurity is mine to wear. *'Mordecai:' ... *'Stefan:' My laguz blood gives me great power. I thought about using my power to gain revenge against the people who scorned me, but I decided against it. I have found friends, people who live outside the normal worlds of the beorc and the laguz. People who bear the brand. *'Mordecai:' What did you want from me, Stefan? Why did you ask about Gallia? *'Stefan:' I was curious about Gallia's beast tribes. They looked different than those that live in Begnion. There are those among the Branded who think that a country willing to join hands with beorc... Might find a place for us as well. We thought we might at last find acceptance in Gallia and Crimea... Of course, it didn't work out that way... *'Mordecai:' Stefan... *'Stefan:' Well, I guess that's the end of our little "friendship" now, isn't it? I intend to stick around until this war is over, but I won't bother you anymore. I know how you laguz are about us. *'Mordecai:' No! I will not pretend that you are not among us. I will not pretend that I do not see what is in front of me! *'Stefan:' What will you do, Mordecai? Am I so wretched to you that you feel you must take direct action against me? You laguz are closer to nature than the beorc. Are you going to enforce the goddess's law? Is that it? *'Mordecai:' I have not met the goddess. But if her laws make you unwanted, then I will have nothing to do with her. You have taught me much, and I would not like to lose your friendship. *'Stefan:' Hm. You'd want nothing to do with the goddess? Funny, but for the first time in my life, I'm grateful to her. *'Mordecai:' Why? *'Stefan:' If someone like you can be so sincere a friend, then perhaps she's not to blame. Perhaps her laws aren't what we think. With Ulki C Support *'Mordecai:' I have a question, Ulki. *'Ulki:' Yes? What is it? *'Mordecai:' The bird tribes fly the sky. How does it feel to fly? *'Ulki:' Huh... I never think about it. It's just something that I do. *'Mordecai:' Hrrrrmm... I see. It is for you like running is for me. I have never flown. I wanted to know if it was different. *'Ulki:' That's what I figured... *'Mordecai:' What kind of place is your home? Do you have to fly there? *'Ulki:' Well... Even if you were to arrive by ship, Phoenicis has no ports and no docks. We have no need for them. Without our help, it would be hard for you to visit Phoenicis. *'Mordecai:' I see... That is a shame. *'Ulki:' Do you want to come to Phoenicis? *'Mordecai:' I do indeed! I have met many beorc and laguz throughout this war. Our world is big, and I would see more of it. *'Ulki:' You would, huh? B Support *'Ulki:' Mordecai... *'Mordecai:' Is something troubling you, Ulki? *'Ulki:' I want to ask you something. *'Mordecai:' Hm? What is it? *'Ulki:' I understand you beast tribes can see well even at night. With the exception of Janaff, my kind cannot see at all at night. Even with my eyes wide open, all I can see is the darkness. *'Mordecai:' In perfect darkness, I cannot see. If there is but a little light, however, I can see as clearly as in the day. I use the moonlight, as should you. *'Ulki:' I wish I could, but that is exactly what I mean. Your kind can see by moonlight, but the bird clans... *'Mordecai:' They cannot? *'Ulki:' I long to soar in the sky, looking down upon the moonlit world... I would love to see the forest at night. What do the trees look like as night falls? Why are there dewdrops on the leaves in the morning even when there's no rain? The forest at night has so many mysteries. What light can you shed on them? *'Mordecai:' During the day, the forest teems with life. It is very different from the night forest. But the night forest is also alive in its way. *'Ulki:' Is that so? I would love to see that, even once. A Support *'Mordecai:' I have an idea, Ulki. *'Ulki:' What is it? *'Mordecai:' Janaff is your king's eyes. I will be yours. Carry me on your back. You will help me fly, and I will show you the night forest. *'Ulki:' ...No, you'd be too heavy. I can't carry you. *'Mordecai:' Hrrrm... I see. I am sorry to trouble you. I can see at night, and you can fly in the sky. I thought it was a good idea... *'Ulki:' ... *'Mordecai:' It was a foolish thought. *'Ulki:' No, it was very kind. Well, what if... Yes, suppose I grow stronger, and you, well, lost some weight... Then we could give your idea a try. *'Mordecai:' I will! Then, you can take me to Phoenicis, and I will see your home! I will do what you have asked! Except...I must lose some weight. I do not like that. I like to eat... No! It will be worth not eating! I will see Phoenicis! *'Ulki:' ...Uh... It was just a thought. Let's not go overboard here... With Ranulf C Support *'Ranulf:' Heya, Mordecai! What's up, ya' big cat?! *'Mordecai:' Ranulf! It's been a while. *'Ranulf:' Yes, it has. Thanks for all your work. I heard about how fiercely you've fought alongside these mercenaries. *'Mordecai:' Is that so? I am glad to help. Ike is a good beorc...strong and loyal. He is worth fighting for. *'Ranulf:' Did you have a chance to get to know some of the other mercenaries? *'Mordecai:' Some. Grrr... I have a question, Ranulf. Do I speak well in this tongue? *'Ranulf:' You're fine, Mordecai. Sure, you have an accent, and you tend to growl a lot, but the beorc can understand. *'Mordecai:' These words are hard to me. As a cat, I need no hard words. One roar is enough for all the forest to understand. *'Ranulf:' That may be true, but the beorc can't begin to understand the nuance of our roars. We would only scare them. *'Mordecai:' Yes. You are right. There are good beorcs here. Scaring them would be...bad. B Support *'Mordecai:' Zzzzzz... Zzzzzzz... Puuuurrrrrzzzzz... *'Ranulf:' Heya, Mordecai! Oh... Are you sleeping? *'Mordecai:' Hmm... Aoooooouuughh... Ranulf? *'Ranulf:' Oh! You're up. Boy, how can you sleep out in the open like that? You and Ike have one thing in common, and that's iron nerves. *'Mordecai:' I trust Ike and his pack. They keep this place safe. *'Ranulf:' Ahh, I see... Say, Mordecai... I noticed something the last time I saw you fight. You sometimes close your eyes when you attack the enemy. Why is that? *'Mordecai:' ...You have sharp eyes. *'Ranulf:' So why do you do that? *'Mordecai:' I have no taste for watching my enemies tear into long shreds. I must fight hard. I must kill beorc and laguz...but I do not like it. So I close my eyes. *'Ranulf:' Is that the reason you miss sometimes? *'Mordecai:' ...You see much. *'Ranulf:' Yeah, I'm just full of handy talents. Too bad. It's a bit of a waste. If it wasn't for your big ol' heart, you'd be a more efficient soldier. *'Mordecai:' I'm...sorry... *'Ranulf:' Don't be sorry, Mordecai. You are who you are. *'Mordecai:' ... A Support *'Mordecai:' Grrr... I am...sorry, Ranulf. *'Ranulf:' What's the matter, Mordecai? *'Mordecai:' I have thought about what you said. But I can't change how I fight. It is the way I am. *'Ranulf:' Oh... I know. *'Mordecai:' I am a warrior, so I fight. I want to defend my people...and my friends... So I fight. But I can only fight like I know how. *'Ranulf:' You've always been that way. I mean, you like to take naps with the squirrels! Like I said, you have a big heart. *'Mordecai:' ...Sorry. *'Ranulf:' Don't apologize. Don't worry about it. *'Mordecai:' Maybe... I cause trouble for Ike and his pack. Maybe I am a burden. This pains me. *'Ranulf:' You're no burden, Mordecai. You fight hard for Ike. Now we must continue to fight to end this war. *'Mordecai:' You speak truth. I want this war to end! *'Ranulf:' Then let's get out there and crush the enemy! *'Mordecai:' Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!! Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Supports